LaserKraftWerk
The LaserKraftWerk (LKW for short) is a powerful laser weapon prototype developed (possibly reverse-engineered from Da'at Yichud) by the Nazis in 1960. Location B.J. finds this weapon in the London Nautica when he discovers a lab containing the parchment explaining Da'at Yichud. The weapon is in a test case where B.J. can cut down the subject material and have the weapon cut through the metal that encases it. After cutting through the case, B.J. can enter, take the weapon and ditch the Laser Cutter. Function and use The weapon has two functions, one similar to the laser cutter, and the other a pure laser weapon that can harm enemies. The energy attacks from the heavy robotic enemies act as an EMP and drain the battery from this weapon, making it useless unless B.J. recharges the weapon again. Press the alt key (PC) and the LaserKraftWerk will change function. Both laser cutter and laser rifle function can cut through chains, but the latter will attract attention from the enemy. The weapon will become more and more useful after the upgrades are found - the LaserKraftWerk looks clumsy but it is an effective ranged backup weapon once the player runs short of ammo for other weapons. The LaserKraftWerk has 400 battery units, and once the battery has less than 60 units, the weapon will recharge itself to 60, giving the player one or two more shots. After the generator upgrade is found, the weapon will recharge itself slowly, although finding a power station is generally a better idea, especially if you take an EMP attack from heavy robotic enemies that will drain the entire battery in an instant. However, if you have no time or cannot reach the power station, this upgrade can be a life saver as it will recharge itself even when you do not have it equipped. While engaging Super Soldiers or heavy robotic enemies like it, the upgraded LaserKraftWerk is a rock solid choice for the player. The scope will detect the enemy, let the laser find the target itself and the full-auto capability means it hits harder than duel AR Marksman alt fire, releasing the maximum punch in an instant. However, this means the battery will run dry in an instant as well, even with the 7th Upgrade, this trait applies. If the player can find a power station nearby, it is suggested to pop out with this weapon, unload on the target and retreat quickly to recharge the weapon. This way the opponent will be less likely to have a chance to retaliate, and will sustain heavy damage from each attack. Upgrades *'Strobe:' When firing the weapon, this attachment produces a blinding flash of light which temporarily disorients any target facing it. *'Tesla:' This unit alters the beam's frequency to affect any mechanical targets close to its path. *'Targeting Scope:' The Targeting Scope allows for the tracking, targeting and firing at several enemies simultaneously. Using the targeting scope depletes the LaserKraftWerk's battery power. * Generator: The Generator allows for the slow regeneration of the LaserKraftWerks battery power (gained in the Da'at Yichud vault after the player presses a series of objects in the right order) * Reflector: The Reflector upgrade allows laser beams to reflect off a surface once. Reflected beams do less damage. * Automatic: The Automatic Upgrade allows the LaserKraftWerk to fire in full-auto. * 7th Upgrade: The 7th Upgrade increases the ammo capacity by 25. Has no official documentation. *'Perks:' You may also get the perks(Battery +)and(Duel-wield expert)to increase your battery by 40 each. After the player beats the game once, next time the LaserKraftWerk will continue to be upgraded (assuming that player has found at least one upgrade). This also means if the player got the generator upgrade already, next time the sequence in the Da'at Yichud vault cannot be triggered for that upgrade again. The New Colossus The LaserKraftWerk returns in the sequel with much more compact and sleek design, however, unlike the previous game, it only has three upgrades from the upgrade kit. Despite the low variation of upgrade, this version of LaserKraftWerk offers more firepower than the previous version since a well single shot can vaporize a Nazi soldier easily. The LaserKraftWerk is only available in Fergus timeline. Therefore, in order to get the weapon, BJ must choose the save Fergus in the New Order. Behind the scenes *The LaserKraftWerk is the signature weapon of B.J. in The New Order. *This weapon, when maxed out, fires similar to the Unmaker demon laser in D00M 64/Absolution. *Strangely, the weapon appears to use a toggle lock action, similar to the handguns (1946 and 1960), as well as the automatic shotgun. Gallery Wtno-laser-kraftwerk-weapon.jpg|Concept Art of LaserKraftWerk. 2014-05-20-product-5.jpg|BJ uses the LaserKraftWerk to cut steel door jvmdnv.jpg|The LaserKraftWerk in the testing space in London Nautica. updaf.jpg|LaserKraftWerk weapon upgrade's crate. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:HighTech Weapons